Memoirs of The Older Twin Sister
by talentlessDAWN
Summary: [Flashy cover is my OC; EveryonexOC; (?)xOC] A ordinary otaku girl died one day, which involes glass and stair. Instead of going to heaven, she was given one chance and was reborn in Katekyo Hitman Reborn! as a older twin sister of...
1. Dead, and Reborn

**A/N: **Hello and welcome to 'Memoirs of The Older Twin Sister'. This is a resquested fanfic by one of my awesome and long bestfriend who always help me by taking notes from middle to highschool. And here I represent! Her resquested story is now in here.

And this is a EveryonexOC, or (?)xOC so I would make a poll for it. You can also PM me or review on who would you like to vote on! Don't worry! I don't bite. And some info and personality is the same as me and that awesome friend who now has given me her nickname, Ren Tsubaki (蓮 椿; lotus camelian flower)! She is the part of my Ren (蓮; lotus) family! /clap clap/

And my name, Ren Yurei (蓮 幽霊; lotus ghost), is something I came up with. And it's Ren (蓮; lotus), not Ren (love).

Also forgot to add that I have killing-ideas fetish. Don't think like, _'To kill people?'._ It's more like, having crazy ideas on how people got murdered.

**Edit 23/11/13: **Change some words and edit wrong spellings. Even add some words.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of it's character, plot and timeline. My OCs or any other character you never ever learned, this story, change of plot and timeline are all fully mine.

**Note: **I really, no, _abosolutely_ want a Kirito/KazutoxOC fanfic on this website! /cries and whines/

_And higher the numbers of reviews, favourites or follow is, the sooner the updates will be!_

* * *

{\/}

** » Arc: Beginning and Childhood Arc ∣∣ Chapter 1«**

_Dead, and Reborn.  
_

{/\}

* * *

December 4, 2013.

My birthday.

It's my 20th birthday. I'm 20 years old now.

But unlike other girls who would be spending thier birthdays by buying new dresses, acessories, held parties, go on a date, celebrate with families and more. I just spend my birthday (it a normal routine) just laying on my black couch, with the caramel popcorn and glass of blueberry placed on the floor, almost near to my head. Like usual, I held my Samsung Galaxy high up in the air and I watch the anime; Another.

Why Another when I could just watch other animes?

Well, let's just say about the way how students get killed or killed others. The way how the blood splutter like a foot dancing on the puddle of mud, and the shocked expression of others as they stare at the scene they saw or the horrified face of their friends and classmates dying hopelessly, or watch as their fate ended. It's just wonderful. Splendid. Magnificent. No wonder anyone can solved the 'Hearts of Hell' mystery.

The 'Hearts of Hell' mystery is consider one of the most cruel masscare in the world. The death of 66 innocent people of the School Festival in Japan, Kyoto. The festival was going fine, until one by one each students of the Class 1-A, 2-A and 3-A (7th, 8th and 9th grade of middle school) murdered in thier own class, and the scene look horrible. Judging from a female student getting her neck twisted and multiple stabs in her face, and damn, it looks horrible. Her face looks messed up and no one can identified the victim until they saw her bloody name sign attached on her left breast pocket. And another looks like from a scene in Higurashi, and the people said it was the curse made by the Lucifer. Many death looks like from some anime; one students gets his body eaten, leaving his left arm and head okay, and they could tell it's a scene from Mirai Nikki / Future Diary. And detectives around the world came to investigate, until they all saw it; each students have a knife in their hands, and they could tell one thing:

_"Each students kill the other students, and they all same similiar interest; Anime and Manga."_

That's true, and it seems that I noticed it first when I just roam from channel to channel, until I get engrossed with the news, and the first thing that came into my head is, 'Anime deaths'. And that only cane true, seeing that the video camera showing the scene and parents crying, people slapping their hand over their mouth and couldn't help but gasp or cry. Don't blame me. A week ago I got bored in the shopping mall and went to the fortune teller, and it seems that I was the first customer after all the years, and they just roaming thier hands around the white crystal ball until they reply came out of their mouth:

_"Something unexpected will happen and it will cost."_

I'm not sure, but I swore that I saw a smile grace the face, and I pay and left, went to a shop where anime merchandise are there, and I bought the things I need, not paying attention to others who was glancing at my appearance any seconds, whisper about me, pointing where I am, and freak out. And went back home and slept. I know why they would freak out once they saw my face, and the main answer. I'm a freak. I have heterochroma eyes. I'm a albino. I have white messy hair that would still be messy even if I combed. Red and yellow eyes; and has been mistaken as 'Akashi Seijurou' since I am also cold and calm towards to people. Pale and really cold skin. But forgot to add that I am a yandere. Yeah, and that's the reason why I am run away. But I don't give a single fuck about it. I was being treated like Gasai Yuno by her parents, and they want me to be perfect. I hate it, so I kill my parents and left the 'home'.

And happily ever after.

All of the sudden, I yawned. Must be really tired for laying the in the couch and watching and reading for 6 hours. I sat up quickly and close my mobile, grabbing the now empty popcorn and the glass, throwing my mobile safely in the coach and left the room. I walk until I reach the stair. Oh, forgot to mention that I live in a 2-storey house. I walk and take the first step on the stairs, but only to slip and fell, loosing the grip and the widen my eyes widen when I start to fall each step.

It hurts. My face made each hard and painful contacts with each step, and I came tumbling face first down the entire flight of stairs. But the pain grown sooner when I felt smal sharp pieces of glass made contact with my face. It fucking hurts. Then I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head, but it soon grown bigger when the back of my head hit the headrail of the stair. It felt like I have been stab, stab by a knife and it fucking hurts, and I noticed two things. One, it's the glass that hit my head and two, I remember those words.

_"Something unexpected will happen and it will cost."_

I black out, the pain never cease and that would be the first time I will ever see my home. And darkness welcome me. The only thing that runs around in my head before I blacked out is, _'Fuck off, life'._

* * *

I open my eyes groggily and what welcome me is...

Something like red, I think, like a red thing will appear in your eyes when you blink multiple times after holding the flashlight on your eyes. That's the reason why I'm near-sighted, and wearing contacts (don't think it's coloured contacts). It felt warm, and something really squishy, like when a finger enter the ho-

Okay, stop dirty perverted yaoi mind.

Then there is a deep bass beat the rumbled the walls of this small space, and it would get faster by any second, or all the time, I'm not sure. But it do sound like when you just lay your head on the side, ear against the cool wooden table and you could hear the muffled sounds of your surrounding or your heartbeat. I always tend to do this when I'm just bored in class or when I was small, hearing the footsteps of my 'parents' and my fast heartbeats when I lay on the cool metal floor of the cage, shaking.

I felt calm. For once, I'm was panicking when I found myself insolated in this place, but this calmness around me calm me. I don't know, but a slight of stress came over me. It's been a while since I meet the stress. The time when I was stressed was about my shcool and not paying attention to the world, and I pull a all-nighter. Then I felt something nudging me in the side. That only make me irritated. Like some bitch, I nudged it right back, and with that, I felt like I done something the impossible. ㅡ insert le proud me gusta face ㅡ but that never last since the wall of this insolated mental hospital squishy room suddenly and somewhat completely collasped. There was no more calmness, the aura which gives me warmth. No more soft nudging (or just a poke, and soft? am I _that_ weak?). And what was left is this piercing coldness and the wall were closing tighter and tighter, and I was moving where the warmth pulling me (am I in heaven?) and I absolutely hate the fucking pain and why the fuck is it cold?

No one's answering me? That broke me. _Sarcasm~_

After a few minutes of being pulled, I found myself in warmth; no cold, no pain. I found myself laying- no, sitting. Stratch that, laysiting (achivement unlocked; new word) on someone's absolutely massive arm around my midsection. I felt a thin piece of cloth pressing against my midsection and body. It felt nice. I like soft blanket or pillow making contact with my bare skin. One of the reason why I slept naked.

It felt so nice that I am feeling so sleepy. But before I slept, I saw my surrounding to find myself in a room with white tiles and saw a face of a woman with a painful expression, and have long brown hair that reminds me of Sawada Nana's hair but a slightly different when she was young.

I'm in a hospital. And who's this grey/white-haired man?

And the thought ran around in my head.

Am I fucking reborn? If that happens, then I'm happy (too oblivious in thinking).

* * *

**Year 1**

The first thing that greet my eyes was an azure sky that spread out magnificently before my eyes, only to obscured by the fluffy marshmallow-like fluffy white clouds that drifted lazily before it. _'Am I in heaven?'_ was the first thing that pop up in my mind, but my senses of hyper 'sensitive' hearing heard a sound of a strong breeze, and I swore that in the corner of my eyes I saw a white thing moving in a slightly fast movement.

I quickly look over, and I mentally frown when I saw the ceiling fan moving fast and giving nice cool breeze. I thought that I was in heaven? Then I moved my leg, but only to rubbed against a soft fabric, and another soft fabric was pressed against my skin, no- my entire bare skin, and I felt a little weight. Then it clicked. I was bundled in a multiples of layer of warm fabric. A bed, I realized.

So I was in a hospital? No? or yes? But I do have some proof that I'm not in a hospital.

My instinct came over and I stood up suddenly, but only to lost balance and fell on my side, slightly wincing at the hard yet soft contact. I slowly stood up, but this time, I was supported by gripping my hands tightly on the brown with white strips sheet and leaning foward. I just sit there in silence. So I am reincarnated. This explains my great eye sight that I am able to see things in HD. ㅡ insert le bewild and 'i-shee' look ㅡ

I mentally dance happily and smile. I look at my surrounding, but this time, I stare at what was surrounding me. I saw light brown wooden bars that prevent me from walking away. A crib. _'How do baby in movies do this?'_ I thought. Balancing, I grab hold of the brown blanket and grip on the bar. With fidgeting hands, I threw the blanket over the cot, tightening one end firmly on one bar. Gingerly, I reached towards the bars of the crib and pulled hard, small chubby and fat arms straining as I pushed myself over the edge, before lowering myself with the help of this blanlet-and-now-rope. I smile when my feet touched the ground. That was unexpectedly easy, and it is so wonderful that I can even walk. Ha! That that, gravity! Then, my sense of hearing came and I look at the directions where the sounds of giggling, laughing and talking were coming. Door? I blinked before settling down with a new top priority objective in mind.

See how the parents look like and maybe siblings are there? Who knows?

I walk and what amaze me is that I was barely stumbling. Maybe because of a fabulous 'Izaya Walk'? Heh, I chuckle, but it make out like a odd giggling and it is creeping me out. As soon as I reach the door, I mentally grin when my hand reach the golden knob and twist it, but I stumble and fell down on my butt when the door is fully open. I decide to crawl since walking is tiring for me, and I noted that crawling sucks since my knee hurts. Damn. I stood up and decided to walk. I saw a stairs, the sound get louder and I blinked at the familiar giggling and-

"Extreme, Kyoko!" I froze.

_"Extreme.", "Kyoko.." ?_

_'Kyoko'? Kyo-ko, Kyoooo~ko. Kyoko?_... _Ex~treame.. ... _Ryohei... Kyoko..

_Sasagawa **fucking** Kyoko and Ryohei._

Am I the fucking older twin sister of Kyoko? ...And the younger sister of Ryohei?

I stood up and carefully but faster took each steps and found myself in the source of the voices, living room. I saw how the parents where siting in the couch and white-haired boy smiling as the brown-haired girl with her big brown eyes gleaming with happiness was playing with lego blocks. I grab hold of the door thingy and watch them with curiousity.

Familiar brown eyes. Sasagawa Kyoko.. Familiar grey eyes. Sasagawa Ryohei..

...Then what's my name? Kyobaku? Nah, that's rude.

Then, the older version of Ryohei, or Otou-san, wrap an arm around the older version of Kyoko (but her hairstyles looks different), Okaa-san, and nuzzled on her neck. "I'll be right back, Sachiko [joyful, happy child; 幸子]. I will just get some water since Ryohei may be thirsty after his shouting." He said.

The girl, Sasagawa Sachiko or Okaa-san, blushed and smile, nodding her head slightly in agreement. "I think your correct, Takahiro [of great value, nobility; 貴大]."

He gave her a kiss on a cheek and stood up, happily (is he _that _happy to walk at me) close-eyed as he walk toward and he open his grey eyes, and he blinked when he saw me standing on the door way, blocking his way to the kitchen (it's in the other side of the stairs).

Stare. "..."

Stare.

Stare. "..."

Stare.

He smile so brightly that it could rival with the sun brightness and he pick me up, spining me around and I get a look that says, _'what shit did i get myself in?'._ I blink back when I felt air on my eyes. Damn. "Kazumi-chan [harmonious beauty; 和美] is awake! Say hello to your Otou-san!" He exclaimed so loud that it grabs other's attention (except for Kyoko who was now watching from a far) and they run over to where I am, armpits in Takahiro's or otou-san's hands.

Sachiko or okaa-san looks like she's about to cry when she first saw me. "..I'm so glad! The doctor said that you will not be able to wake up due to strange and unknown reason! And it's been more than 3 months since you were born, Kazumi-chan!"

I blink. _'More than 3 months? S-S-Strange.'_ But I push that thought away and thought at my bautiful name. _'Kazumi, eh? How about Kami as my nickname?'_

"Kasumi-chan ish avake to thah extleme! (Kazumi-chan is awake to extreme!)" I look down and saw Ryohei fist-pumping with a grin on his face.

"Saa... Sachiko, how about we celebrate the awake of Kazumi-chan by letting her play with Kyoko and Ryohei?" Takahiro or otou-san suggest and look over to Sachiko or okaa-san, who has a smile on her face and she nodded. Otou-san grin at me and place me next to Kyoko, who has a green lego in her mouth, before removing it and waving at me with her now-saliva-coated hand.

I blink and look over the legos and saw then covered in saliva as well and I shivered. I almost freak out and have an heartattack when Kyoko was about to hand me the lego but not since Ryohei came back with a pencils and papers and hand. "Leash drav somethin, Kasumi-chan! (Let's draw something, Kazumi-chan!)" I mentally grin in triumpht when I saw a frown over Kyoko face but it soon regain it's smile when there is some paper along with it. I quickly grab the pencils and paper and place them on the floor, now starting to draw.

Hmmm... Let's see, how about showing my fabolous work of anime? Yeah, let's try that! I grab the pencil in my fidgeting hand and draw guideline...

FUCK THIS SHIT. I AIN'T GOING TO DO THIS.

I crumble the paper and throw it far from me, shocking Ryohei and the parents (Takahiro or otou-san already return back to his seet with Sachiko or okaa-san, long forgotten his objective). But the expression only grew further when I grab hold on the pencil so strong that it snap into two. I place the broken pencil on the floor and sulk, depressed on my extreme failure of my circle. Yes, instead of doing a perfect and a light grey circle, I push so hard that it was black and it made a scratch on the paper.

"Kazumi-chan/Kasumi-chan... (Kazumi-chan...)"

I felt a wet hand grab my shoulder and I peer over to see Kyoko looking at me sadly before she gave a smile and place a lego in my hand, and she tug on my hand and use all her strenght to let me face her now-pyramid lego.

"Abababdada!" She command. I blink.

"Ababagaga!" She commande loudly, and then a giggle escape her lips. I blink before I let a smile came it's way on my lips. I grab the other remaining legos which were safe from the saliva and saw a sastified look on Kyoko face, and a happy look on Ryohei, otou-san and okaa-san. Ryohei smile and join in. Maybe being reborn isn't bad after all... And since Kyoko and Ryohei are being kind to me, guess that I should repay them... Being in such a nice family... I never felt such warmth before.

"T-T-T-Takahiro... Look at K-K-Kazumi-chan... H-H-Her eyes..." I look over and saw oaka-san (then it's settled, i will call them otou-san and okaa-san) gasp and pointing at me. Otou-san look at where she is pointing and gasp as well. I felt something wet falling down across my cheeks and I blink several time. Am I crying? I heard another gasp and saw Ryohei staring at me in the eye. "K-K-Kasumi-chan.. yor eyes ar coowl to tah ectreme.. (K-K-Kazumi-chan.. your eyes are cool to the extreme..)"

Otou-san came over and grab me by the waist. He lift me up and stare straight into my eyes, a serious expression was showned in his face. "Your eyes... they're flashing bright like a light and a radioactive..." He state in awe. I look at his eyes and saw the reflection of my eyes. I widen my eyes when I saw my right eye is brown or brownish-orange and the left eye is grey. Both are are flashing bright like a radioactive and what looks cool is that they are glowing. And I look like my lover just dump me (this fact is not true). Curse you, crying...

"Takahiro, please give Kazumi-chan to me, she is crying." Okaa-san ordered and otou-san obey. She gently place an arm around me as I lay down. Now what froze me off is that..

"U-U-UWAAAAAAHH!" ..I am crying.

"Ssh, ssh," Okaa-san soothed me an began to sing a lullaby, that almost make me feel sleepy. For what it seems like 29 minutes or so, she finish singing many different types of song, and when she saw my sleepy face, she smile and whisper. "Even if you were called as a freak or other bad words, you are you, Kazumi-chan." With that, I black out, and felt myself being carried and the sounds of talking are getting father, only to hear each steps and my own heart. I suddenly remember my top priority missions when I were to reborn in Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**1)** Learn how to talk, draw, and fight. _{New!}_

**2)** Meet Sawada Tsunayoshi and become friends with him.

**3)** Be a mafia.

**4)** Be friends with Hibari Kyoya.

**5)** Become somebody that Kyoko will look up to and protect the family. _{New!}_

**6) **Find any new objective!

.

.

.

.

.

_I will... complete all this objective... and I will change my dull, boring life into_ an _adventure one..._

* * *

**-Authoress' Note:**

I am very proud. Yes, proud. Despite not a single change on my writing skills, I'm still happy. And yup, EveryonexOC, or (?)xOC.

You know, this story's update now depends on how much reviews I got, even if it's vote or just rude ones, I don't care, so if this doesn't get 4+ reviews, then BAAM! End of the story!

Review, rate, and favourite! Thank you!

Oh! and what is TBC? and also R&R?


	2. First Day of School!

**A/N: **Hello, Ren Tsubaki's here! I'm writing since Ren Yurei was like, _'Holy shit! Here, take it, [Insert any Ren Tsubaki's name]! This notes are my chapter for The Memoirs of The Older Twin Sister! Ciao ciao!' _and TADAH! Here I am, writing this chapter.

And I must say! I FUCKING LOVE HER SO MUCH FOR MAKING THIS STORY! AND SHE ACCEOT MY RESQUEST TO MAKE THIS STORY! MWUAHAHAHA!

**Edit 23/11/13: **Change, edit and corrected some words.

**Edit 25/11/13: **Again, edit, corrected, and add some words to make sense.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of it's character, plot and timeline. My OCs or any other character you never ever learned, this story, change of plot and timeline are all fully mine.**  
**

**Note: **I really, no, _absolutely_ want Kirito/KazutoxOC fanfics on this fanfic! /cries and whines/

_And the numbers of review, favourites or follow are, the sooner the updates will be!  
_

_I have make a poll on my profile! Check it out and vote now! /smiles/  
_

* * *

{\/}

**»Arc: Beginning and Childhood Arc∣∣Chapter 2«**

_First Day of School!  
_

{/\}

* * *

**Year 5**

It's been... um, 5? Yeah, 5 years since I was reborn as Sasagawa Kyoko's older twin sister; Sasagawa Kazumi.

And guess what? Nothing interesting is there to happended in my life. Ryohei already learn how to talk properly and Kyoko also learn, but it's more like some baby talk since she can't pronouce correctly. Forgot to mention that Kyoko also learn how to walk, and she felt proud of it. And me? Meh, me is just me.

At such a young age, I already learn how to talk and walk, even go as far as learning some languages in the dark, though I only learn Italian and French. Ryohei also learn boxing from otou-san, and I learn my 'freestyle' fighting way secretly. Yep, freestyle. It's not like I hate or dislike boxing, I just want some kind of my new style. I name my fighting style, 'Uncertain'. I have no imagination, just like how Kuroba Kaito said to Edogawa Conan, but I do have imaginations.

_(I just found out that okaa-san and otou-san knows that I'm so strong, ╰see referrance in chapter 1╮ and they trust me to go out of the house and even knows that I'm fine all by my self to find the home. So obivious, and cruel..)_

My fighting style need great reflex and good at acrobatics. By 'great reflex and good at acrobatics', I mean, really great. I made my way on already learning how to jump down from 2m building like Hibari. And you know what, I am great. I realize that I have dermination and have no fear on jumping down, and I don't mind having my panties seen. And I have created a path for my adventure alone so that I can become a freelance hitwoman for Vongola. Muwahahahaㅡ Cough, Cough, ehem..

But other than that, I wanna be like some badass girls from 'reborn-into-KHR-as...' or 'reborn-as-yourself' girls. Like, 'The Truth of the Sky', 'The Second Annoying Mist', 'My Heavenly Judgement' and more. Even girls like Lal Mirch, Bianchi, Adelheid Suzuki, Chrome Dokuro are badass and so strong. I wanna be like them. And when Alice Brighteye fight with chopsticks, that only inspire me to fight. So I bought a hair ornament from a weapon dealer ("Why the hell are you giving me a hair ornament instead of guns and knife? I'm pro, bro." I asked, paying him money and tied it to my bun. "Kid, you'll understand later on." He said and grab the money), and I am really attached to it. And how does the hair ornament looks like? Well, I'm not good at words but do you know Magi's Ren Kougyoku? Yeah, her, then my hair ornament looks like her's, but it is silver.

So right now, we are at this big schol known as, 'Namimori Elementary', with me standing by Kyoko's side as she hold my hand tightly, holding her tears back. Okaa-san is there in front of us with a big yet sad smile on her face. I just stood there. Okaa-san pull me and Kyoko into a hug, and she buried her face in me and Kyoko's shoulder. She break off the hug and brush her fingers to remove Kyoko's tears, and she place her hand on me and Kyoko's shoulder. "Kyoko, don't worry, Kazumi will be there to protect you, right, Kazumi?" She asked me and I nodded.

_[Note; In the manga, Kyoko have long hair when she was a child. Kyoko is wearing brown small cardigian with purple dress with pink polka dots underneath. Kazumi has long light brownish-orange hair that is tide up with a bun and her hair ornament. She wear grey jacket hoodie with a zipper and two pockets on the side. A brown shirt with orange strips is shown underneath. She wear fade jeans with the letter 'Kat' on the left side. Her looks when she was 13 is my cover.]  
_

"And Kyoko, please smile. If you smile, then Mama will be cooking your favourites and will read you a story, okay?" Kyoko beam happily when Okaa-san said that and remove that sad smiles of her's with a happy one. Okaa-smile one more time, and hug me and Kyoko before she bid us farewell and watch as we also bid her bye bye, turn our back to her and left. I hold Kyoko's hands tightly as we slowly walk at the pathway to the school, and me being interested in observing, I look at the playground on the both side of the pathway. As I look over the playgrounds, I just blink and realize that...

...I am going to learn together with these brats (excluding Kyoko, Kurokawa-san and maybe Tsuna).

There are childrens playing around the big playground. There is children in the sand-box, throwing sand at each other and some are crying. There is.. Is that child eating the sand? ...Oh.. okay.

I awkwardly look over and saw children playing in the swings and some are standing in the seat, gripping the iron chain as the air breeze through thier face and what the hell is that girl doing?! I almost laugh as how much a clown she look like, her blonde hair is streaming out, also why the hell is the boys around her blushing? Geez, bad taste. I look and saw a merry-go-round...

OH SHIT. IS THAT BOY THROWING UP AND WHY THE HELL IS THE GIRL POOPING?!

Better not see this.

I slightly quicken my pace and hold Kyoko's hand a little too tightly. As we enter the school, we were greeted by the sight of children talking, crying, roaming here and there, and more shits that most childrens go. I felt Kyoko squeze my hand and I pick up my pace faster. As we walk , Kyoko decided to break off the silence around me and her. "O-O-Onee-chan... Yu will be wit me, rwight? (O-O-Onee-chan.. You will be with me, right?)"

"I will," I said. "and I will chop off the boy's head if they will do anything to you." I can tell that Kyoko is smiling as she giggle. As we reach the classroom, I slid the door open harshly that it surprise the children and they avert thier attention to us. I felt Kyoko hold my hand in a death grip when boys stare at her. Her hand is shaking, I felt it and glare. I felt sastified when the children quivered in fear.

"Kyoko," I called. Kyoko blink. "How about you sit with Kurokawa Hana? You and her are best freinds, right?" I asked and Kyoko look at me, nodding her hesitate. I walk off with Kyoko trailing behind and stop as I saw Kurokawa-san's which is at the second column, in the middle between the three coloumn and in the second row. Kyoko hug me and sat with Kurokawa-san, now talking and a smile was plastered on Kyoko's face.

I look around and saw as each boys would blush when I look at them while some just fell the shivers up thier spine. I look around to find an empty seat (in these children's view, I care for Kyoko that I would be standing by her seat) and my eyes land on the last column, the last seat on the corner of the class. I walk over the seat and drop my bag on the chair before sitting down. I lean back, relaxed until I heard a small 'hie!' and turn my head to the left to look at the cource of the voice but only to widen my eyes.

There, the brunette with his hair sticking up in every place that even a conditioner can't fix it. The large big honey brown eyes with small tears at the end. The small blushie in his cheeks as he look oh-so-ever terrified. That pursed lips as he look down nervously.

OH MAI FUCKING GAD. IT'S SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI-KUN~! AKSBDHWMDVD

"A-A-A-Ano...ㅡ"

"H-H-Hello," I greet. "My name is Sasagawa Kazumi, w-w-w-what's your?" I asked and mentally scream when I shuttered. The Sasagawa _fucking_ Kazumi just shuttered. Why, world, why?!

"M-My n-n-name is S-S-Sawada T-T-Tsunayoshi. Y-Y-You can c-call me T-Tsuna." He shuttered and I blush.

Must urge not to hug him. Must not ruffle that hair. "Let's be friends, Tsuna." I annouced, with a smile on my face.

He blink before looking down, nervously. "W-Why w-w-would y-you be m-my f-f-f-friend? I-I mean, I am D-Dame-Tsuna. A-A-And i-if y-youㅡ" I flicked him in the forehead with two fingers like how Itachi would do with Sasuke. He winced. "I-Itai!"

"Baka-Tuna," I said. "You are you, and I am me. I like Tsuna if Tsuna is himself, and still smiling happily. Smile, even if your hurt or not, just at least smile. You look cute if you smile." I said instictively and I could feel blood rushing up to my cheeks. Wait, did I just say that?! Fuck.

"T-T-Thank you, Kazumi-chan.." He said with a red blush on his cheeks.

"Mizu," He look up and blink.

"E-Eh?"

"Mizu, call me Mizu, or Mika." I said.

"O-O-Okay M-Mizu-chan..." He mutter.

"Goodㅡ" Before I could finish my sentence, the door slide open and the children look to see a teacher with a smile stiched up on her pale face. Her red hair tied into ponytail is moving and jumping left and right as she made her way to the table. "Good morning, childrens! My name is Watanabe Sumiko-sensei!"

"Good morning, Sumiko-sensei!" All the childrens about and I winced at the sound. I look at Tsuna and saw him just quiet. I scut closer to him and hold his hand, making him blush at the contact. "Okay, class! Let's introduce ourself first!" Watanabe-sensei said and each childrens are kept quiet. Some are sweating, and some are smiling. "Let's start from 1st row to the last row!"

"Hai~!" They shout and the introuduction is started. I space out but kept attention to all the intouduction until...

"Hahaha! My name is Yamamoto Takeshi!" I quickly look at the source of voice and saw a grinning boy with black hair and tan skin. I could felt my heart beat skip and I notice that all the girls sigh dreamy at him. I shook my head, reminding myself. Then the introduction goes on and on, until I decided to see which student is next and look over my shoulder, only to see the last girl in the second row sat down. I stood up, realesing the grip on Tsuna's hand and cross my arms.

"Sasagawa Kazumi, remember that." I sat down and saw Kyoko smiling at my direction, other boys would blush, some would whisper or some felt shiver run down thier spine. I poke Tsuna, making jerk up quickly. He blink until he recover. "U-Um... M-My name i-is S-S-Sawada T-T-Tsunayoshi. Y-Y-You can c-call me T-Tsuna." He shuttered and sit down quickly, breathing in and out. I pat him in the pat, meaning that I'm proud of it. He look up and gave a shaky smile and I return it back.

Watanabe-sensei smile and ordered. "Alright children! Let's begin our first period by Maths! Let's open page 3 and we will learn together!" She hold up a 'Maths for Children' in her hand, already in page 3 and everyone followed. I groan as I get that book and slam it quietly on the table, making Tsuna almost jumping.

"Hai~!" I groan once again and turn to page 3, ingoring the introuduction and content. Gosh! Doesn't this chidren understand that they sound like a dying elephant? Geez...

"Okay, let's begin! One plus one equal?" She asked and learn in, putting a hand behind her ears as if she is signaling for a really good answer. I know that evil gesture...

"Niiiii~!" I bang my head on the table, ears ringing from the voices I heard. I groggily look up and saw them smiling and leaning forward. I look at my right and saw Tsuna laughing silently and a reallyㅡ no, a _absolutely_ cute smile plastered on his face. I blush. At least I can get a chance to see Tsuna smile (I _do _sound like Tsuna in first chapter while Tsuna is Kyoko).

"Alright, how about one of you answer this question when I asked you? It's better, ne?" Watanabe-sensei asked and the children nodded happily. "Okay! Question~ number... 2!" She asked with a effect on her voice as if she is asking the millionere question. Hmm? ...Millefiore. Ha!

"Kazumi-chan!" I look up to see Watanabe-sensei grinning at me, meaning that she may be irritated or just trying to let me pay atenttion. "Three plus five equals?" She asked and all the childrens are looking are me, some are trying to answer by themselves and I heard the number '5' left most of thier mouth, and the others who didn't answer already agree that the number '5' is the answer (Kurokawa-san doesn't agree).

Better show this brats my prideness of awesome.

"I believe the answer is 8." I replied and the childrens started to laugh. I raised an eyebrow, acting to asked if there is anything wrong with my answer. Some children point at me while they whisper and laugh. Then, the I heard a voice and everyone's attention avert to saw a girl with a make-up that looks like a clown. I remember her as the girl from the swing. "Stupid freak! The correct answer is 5!" She boast.

All boys blush and some girls compliment her, saying that she's so smart with any nooby words they could think of to congrats her. The bratty girl, whom I heard her name as 'Maemi-sama' which literally mean ten thousand blessings and beauty, flip her blonde hair over her shoulder. I scoffed, thinking that her names doesn't suit her.

Then everyone heard clapping and I saw Watanabe-sensei smilling at me, clapping her hands. "Kazumi-chan is correct! So smart! And Sasaki Maemi-chan, I believe that you and the others are wrong, and please don't insult her, okay?" She corrected and shot a glance at Sasaki-san who slump down, crossing her arms. Everyone was silent until one by one clap thier hands.

"Then question number 3..." I sat down and place my head on the table, closing my eyes and went off with my daydreams.

* * *

**[BRIIIIING~!]**

"Alright, children! It's lunch tume now, and you may go out in the playground, eat with your friends! Hurry, hurry! If you don't get your food ready then Godzilla may eat you~" Watanabe warn jokingly and each childrens held a face of fear as they quickly grab thier lunch and making a line with the teacher in front who was humming as she wait.

I grab my bento and money. I look at Tsuna, only to see him depressed. "Tsuna?" I called out to him. He look up with his sad big doe-like brown eyes, and I felt a arrow strike my heart. M-M-Must to...tolerate... Damn, I now sound like Lambo. "Where is your bento?" I narrow my eyes.

"W-W-Well..." He look down nervously, trying to avoid my gaze. "T-T-They... umㅡ"

It took me seconds to realized it. "'They took my bento and money', right?" I repeated what he was going to say and he blink as he look up before looking down again. I sigh. "Don't worry Tsuna. I have enough lunch and money for us, okay?"

He look up again, hesitate. "B-B-B-Butㅡ" He shuttered and I cut him off by grabbing him by his arm. My bento and money are placed in the other hand. "HIE!" He shriek and we stood in the line with Tsuna in the front and me in the last. I saw the classroom empty. Guess we were the last person.

"Okay children! Ready?" Watanabe-sensei exclaimed and all brats replied with the, 'Hai~!'. As we were going to move, Tsuna was pushed down into me, making me fell to my butt with Tsuna on my lap. They left us, alone in this dark room (the teacher had close the switch for the light and the air conditioner as they started moving). Tsuna blink as they close the door, and he quickly walk to the door only to trip on his feet. He look up for a second before he sat up and started to bawl out his eyes. I grab my bento (which survive luckily, along with the money which I hold really tightly) and walk over to him, croching down before hugging him. We stay like that for a few second. I pat Tsuna's back in a comforting way as I felt the tears staining my dress. After some minutes he finish and break off the hug, rubbing his eyes to remove the tears. "S-Sorry..." He muttered.

"It's okay," I said and pull him up to stand by his wrist. "We're friends, right?" I asked and saw Tsuna staring at me before he wipe off the small tears that are forming at the edge of his eyes. He nodded and I smile, making him blush further (still blushing even in the hug).

"M-M-Mizu-chan, h-h-how c-can we e-escape this r-room?" He asked. I walk to the window with Tsuna trailing behind my back. I step and walk in the table, and Tsuna was hesitate on walking on the table but give in. I stood in front of the window, seeing my reflection and slightly of Tsuna's. I remove my grip on Tsuna's hand as I take off the hair ornament, letting my light brownish-orange hair failing down on my shoulder. I put the hair ornament in my jacket's pocket. I croach down and click the window open by the lock.

As the window was fullly open, the breezing air came through, brushing it against our skins. It felt so cold. I jump over the window and land softly on the green grass and turn around to face a really terrified Tsuna as he look down before jerking back, shaking. I sigh. "Come on, Tsuna. I'll carry you when you jump down, okay?" I asked and he look at me for a second before he hestitate and jump.

Instead of doing what I just said, I move away and he stumble on his feet, trying to balanced himself. I smirked when he blink before letting a smile on his face. "I-I-I did it!" He cheerfully said as he raised his arms in the air.

I quickly grab his wrist and run off to somewhere. It was a few second before I have an idea. "Hey," I said. "How about we play 'Spy'?" I asked.

"'S-Spy'?" He repeated. "O-O-Okay.."

"We'll make sure that we aren't noticed by the children and the teacher. If we succeed then we can eat our lunch on our secret hideout. We can have free candy and more." I said and his eyes sparkled.

"W-W-We w-will have f-free c-candy?" He asked and I nodded. He smile. "Let's go!" I ordered and we run for our life, laughing and smiling all the way.

* * *

It was really fun.

We act like spy and Tsuna have a serious yet happy face (is that really possible?) as we run and hide by the bushes and trees. The teachers were to oblivious when they heard a rustle and mention that it may be some kind to mosnter. We almost laugh when we saw the teachers' reaction when a rock appeard out of nowhere. They almost run at our hiding spot if it's not for the another two trees behind us.

Right now, we arrived at the lonely mansion that is said to have ghost around. I could felt Tsuna trembling as he stood by my side. I ressured him by holding his hands and drawing circled with my thumb. "This is my hide-out, but from now on, it's our." I annouced. "I found this hide-out when I was just three years old. Curious, I went into this house to find it having nothing but expensive things. Rumors has it that there is ghost in this area, explaining why there is nothing in this street, just this house, that old playground and trees and bushes. But that's not true. I saw it with my own eyes that there is nothing, so I make it my own hide-out, and clean this mansion and that old playground." I explain and felt the trembling going away.

"Ne, Tsuna." I called out. "This place is a total secret, okay? We can only go this if I asked you to come with me. Even if we are old, still we will visit this play, okay?" I asked and he nodded. Is it me or just my imagination that Tsuna's eyes turn orange? Maybe.

"Then let's go!" I ordered and we run towards the door. I grab my hair ornament from the jacket's pocket and put it on the key hole, twisting it left and right until I heard a 'click!'. I grin and make a gran entrance as I push the door. Tsuna gasp.

Tsuna exclaimed. "W-W-Wow!" I closed the door and lock it with my hair ornament and place it back at my jacket's pocket. I turn around, still a grin on my face as I saw how fansinated Tsuna is as he stare at the spacious room. The room is really spacious with a big and grand wooden stair in the middle. There is a carpet in the middle of this room and some painting of flowers, and various in the wall. Only there is four painting and a hug space between two paintings in each side. In the spacious wall is decorated by a peach color wall with brown flowers, butterflies and linings on the wall. In front of us is a painting of a girl in a side profile with a flower behind her ear, her strawberry blonde hair glistening under the sun's light as a smile was plastered on her face. The background is the garden. In the headrail of the last-step there is a vase with an artificial flowers on it. There is Periwrinkle, Camelian, Ghost Flower, and more. A chandilar with crystals since brightky on the middle of the room

I grab Tsuna by the hand and run off to the stairs. As we reach the first step, we saw two doors by each side; left and right. In the middle is a really big window which is covered with a brown satin and soft curtain drapped at the floor. I reach the first room on my right side. I open the door and Tsuna gasp. The wall is painted into white and golden linning of swirly lines and flowers, with a expensive chandilar. With a bookshelf on the right side full of book with some decorations such as vases, crystal ball and more in the empty spaces on each shelfs. A smooth and clear small wooden table on each side of the bed with table lamp and other things. A drawer and a marble stool next to the right small wooden table with all make-ups and accesories like perfume, eye liner, eye shadow, and bangles wnd more. There is also a decorated vase with beautiful and fresh flowers. The window in the front, with expensive and soft purple large curtaind drapped over the window, and through the glass shows a balcony with a table and two arm chairs. Thier is two cabinet on each side of the balcony door. "W-Wow! I-Its beautiful..!" Tsuna exclaimed.

I montion him to do whatever he want and he nodded, walking off toward the balcony and open the door, already sitting on one of the chairs.

I walk over to the cabinet on the left side and twist the handle, revealing many sweets that I will not named. Chips, chocolate, lollipop, marshmellow, and more. I grab some of the candies and walk off, carrying it in my hand and close the door with my foot.

As Tsuna saw me with the food, he smile with sparkles and decided to help me with the candies. Then we began eating the cadies to our heart's content.

* * *

It's been 5 minutes that we finish eating the candies greedily, 5 minutes after we bring the empty packets with us and throw it at the public trashcan, 5 minutes we are running toward to our school before the guards would close the gates. And we are just 3 meters away from the school, running for our lives. Some of the people would give us pitiful looks as we pass by them, thinking that we are just lost kids.

As me and Tsuna pant harshly, and we didn't noticed a silhouette of a person until the person was walking and we bump harshly at it. As I recover along with Tsuna, Tsuna 'hied!' and hide behind my back (i was the lead). I rubbed my head and stood up, ready to run until a voice stop me.

"For bumping into me, I will bite you to death, herbivores."

I blink and saw the person infront of me, and stare. There, the boy with black hair which turn messy from being bump by me. That eyes that glares menacing at me as if it's looking straight into my soul. That tonfas he has in his hands. That catchphrase.

OH MY GOODNESS! H-H-HIBARI KYOUYA APPEARS!

"T-Tsuna, p-please run, okay!?" I exclaimed as I push Tsuna really hard that he end up far from Tsuna and look at me over the shoulder. I throw my bento with my money inside and throw at him. He grab but fall as it hit his head."R-Run Tsuna! JUST RUN! PLEASE RUN!" Tsuna shiver but he obeyed, running away with the bento in hand. I quickly dodge the tonfa that was aiming for my head by side-stepping left and block another tonfa by gripping it tightly. I saw his face and a smirk was there, he muttered. "Wao... You're good, herbivore."

I mentally fangirl when he said 'wao'.

"Why thank you, Hibari-_san_." I said and block the tonfa and realese the grip. I saw my hair ornament fallen out of my jacket's pocket and quickly grab it and make a bun and tied the hair ornament in it. I ducked down as the tonfa's hit nothing but air. I recover as I stood up and side-step right as another tonfa almost hit me. I jump and dodge the countless hits of tonfas. Hibari glare. "How do you know my name, herbivore?" I got tired of this and hold the grip on his two tonfas before jumping on his tonfas and quickly doing back-flip. I land perfectly on the ground like a cat and widen my eyes as I saw a tonfa aiming at me. I squat down really low and his tonfa hit the air. I push myself and lay on my back quickly and smash his knees by hitting my foot at it. He was push away and I took that chance to run quickly like a madwoman and shout. "Sasagawa Kazumi, remember that, Hibari-_kun~_"

Unbeknown to me, the 'Demon of Namimori' watch as me quitely with a smirk on his face. A dangerous lust of fight are show as a glint on his eyes. Soon, he's going to find that herbi- no, omnivore and fight with her.

* * *

As I reach the classroom, I saw Tsuna fidgetting with the cloth that was covering my bento as he stood next to the door, sweats running down his cheeks nervously. I sigh. Are we really that late?

"Yo," I greet and his head jeck back with a small 'hie!' left his mouth as he saw me. "You're such a man, Tsuna. Waiting for a girl like that. I proud of you, bro."

He blush and look down. "A-A-Are you okay? I-I mean, H-Hibari-san is w-whoㅡ"

I cut hin off with a pat on his fluffy brown hair and he look up, eyes so wide that I might die from the cuteness. "I'm okay," I replied.

"Let's go." I command and he nodded his head. I slid the door so harsly that I saw all the brats jump and shout like there is some Godzilla or something. I sigh and shook my head. "K-K-Kazumi-chan and Tsunayoshi-kun!" Watanabe-sensei shouted, shock. "W-Where are you?! I've been looking around for you like a cat!" She asked.

"We went in a adventure, why?" I asked, but more like a statement.

"A-Adventure?" Watanabe-sensei asked, curious was showned in her eyes.

"Yup, a adventure and we were invited by a very rich people who let us play in the mansion if we want. Really fun and there is so much things to play." I lied smoothly and Tsuna let out a small 'hie!'. "Now can me and Tsuna go back to our seat?" I asked, impatiently tapping my foot and place my hand in my jean's pocket.

Watanabe-sensei blinked before letting a smile plastered her smile. "Okay! And if you have your adventure, why don't you let your classmates and me join you? It would be found, right?" She asked and everyone nodded so fucking happy.

"No, it's me and Tsuna's playground, not yours..." I mumbled and walk to my seat with Tsuna mumbling to me why I am lying. I just shrugged and sat down, going with the most boring lesson. I lay my head on the table and close my eyes, went off with my daydream.

_Tsuna stare as the girl lay her head on the table, with her arms warp around her head. He felt that she is still awake, so she might be closing her eyes. Tsuna smile happily. This girl is nice, so nice. He open her bag and place the bento inside it before closing it. He smile once more and pat her soft orange hair that was tied into a bun with a beautiful hair ornament on it._

_"T-Thank you.. for being my friend.."_

_He said._

* * *

**[BRIIING~!]**

"Alright, class! It's time to go home! Go meet your parents, ne! Fast, fast! You might get a present from them!" I look up and saw the brats moving with bags in hand as they stood in a line. I stood up with bag in hand and blink at the sudden weight. It was really light before, and what happen? I just shook my head and saw Tsuna in front of me suddenly. I almost fell down but thanks to Tsuna who hold my wrist before that happen. He pull me up and I smile. "Thank you."

He blush and turn his head away. "Y-Y-Your welcome.." Then he walk off and we meet up with Kyoko who was smiling as usual. I knew Kyoko is (or may) Tsuna's crush so I took the lead on walking with Tsuna walking behind. We were stood in the line and we talk here and there. Tsuna seems left out so I also invite hin to the talk. He would blush and shuttered here and there but that's what makes him cute. As we reach out of the school, each students seperated thier way to run to thier parents. Tsuna was about to leave but I insisted. I knew that if he left then he would bullied. It took so many times for him just to agree and walk with us. As we walk, we saw okaa-san, otou-san and onii-san there with a smile on thier face and Kyoko smile back and run to them. I just walk with Tsuna behind my back.

"Okaa-san! Okaa-san! Schools so fun!" Kyoko said happily as soon as we reach there. Okaa-san and Otou-san nodded while Onii-san just shout, "SCHOOL IS FUN TO THE EXTREME!"

"And how about you, Kazumi-chan?" Okaa-san asked and everyone's attention turn to me. Tsuna is still hidden behind my back.

"Good." was my replied.

Otou-san blinked and point at me. "Kazumi-chan, what is behind yourㅡ?" His question was interuppted by a shout from a familiar voice. "TSU-KUN!"

I look over and saw a woman with short brown hair running to us. As she stop by us, she pant for breath and Tsuna run at her. He hug her and the familiar woman hugged back, a smile on her face. "Ne, Tsu-kun, how's school?"

Tsuna nodded his head and smile. The familiar women look at me and smile. "Ne, Tsu-kun, who's this?"

Tsuna make a 'hie!' when the women asked me. He gulp silently and was about to say when I cut him off by kissing his cheek. "Hello, miss. My name is Sasagawa Kazumi, Tsuna's soon-to-be-bride." I annouced and bow down as a respect.

Tsuna look at me, asking me what I was saying and I also felt Kyoko's curious stare behind my back. Okaa-san and otou-san stare at me, jaws drop. The familiar woman place a hand on her cheek, a small blush on her cheeks and she smile. "Oh my, so polite! My name is Sawada Nana, Tsuna's mother, and you can call me Maman!"

.

.

I blinked. "Okay, maman." I didn't hesitate to call her that.

Okaa-san seems to break out from sudden annoucement since she held out a hand for a handshake. "Nice to meet you! Sawada-san, my name is Sasagawa Sachiko, Kazumi's mother!" She smile.

"And I'm Kazumi's father, Sasagawa Takahiro." Otousan joined in and introuduce humself.

"I AM KAZUMI'S EXTREME BROTHER, SASAGAWA RYOHEI AND THIS IS KAZUMI'S EXTREME SISTER, SASAGAWA KYOKO!" Onii-san introu- no, more like shouted as he show up with Kyoko next to him, smiling.

"Thank you for taking care my Tsu-kun, Kazumi-chan!" Nana said with a smile on her face.

"You didn't have to thank me, after all, I'm Tsuna-soon-to-be-bride." I said and Nana giggle.

"Okay! And bye-bye!" Nana bid us bye-bye and Tsuna, still blushing, waved and they left. As they left, Otou-san argue with me about him being my soon-to-be-groom and my replied is that I have a crush on him. Okaa-san pat my head and she agree. Otou-san just blinked and he slowly agree in. Ryohei just smile and shouted that he will Tsuna about boxing. Kyoko asked what is the meaning of groom and bride and I told her.

"The meaning of Bride and Groom is Vanilla and Tuna."

... And happliy ever after.

* * *

**Reviews' Replies!:**

**Chuu112:** Thank you! And here's the new update!

**death angel alice: **Thank you for answering! And I should never trust my intuitions on agreeing that TBC is tubercolusis. /shivers/

**Nottis D. Crow: **Thank you and I am still continuing! (Of course I am!)

**Rikkia and hyotei lover: **Here's new chapter! And thank you for liking her eyes! And she may be _that _strong but not.

* * *

**-Authoress'/Others' Notes:**

God damn! It's so long! Let's give _talentlessDAWN _ or _Ren Yurei _a big clap! Thanks to her that she make this story as she accept my, _Ren Tsubaki's, _story. LMAO that I am taking over this **Authoress'/Others' Notes:** I wanna see her reaction. She's too emotionless and quiet that she never make a snile on her face, well, except for her beloved crush(es).

I thank you and the readers for choosing this to read other than the other 22.6K stories on Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfiction Archive. Thank, thank, thank thank you so much!

Review! Follow! Favourite! Or Tsuna will... /cries/ or the next chapter will not be coming really soon! /cries/

Thank you!


End file.
